Phineas Flynn
Phineas Flynn (voiced by Vincent Martella) is a young boy from Danville and one of the main protagonists in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb. He and his stepbrother Ferb, on summer vacation, spend it by creating inventions that are seemingly impossible to make, and yet they entertain Phineas and Ferb's friends. But these get on the nerves of Candace Flynn, their sister, who tries to expose them to their mother to get them in trouble. Phineas doesn't do his daily activities to get himself in trouble. He does it for fun, or to help someone, whether its a friend or a family member. Trivia *Phineas will star in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb, where his penpal Kyle the Otter, and his friends Rudy the Alligator, Dennis the Frog, Cassidy the Pelican, Kimmy the Elephant, Kaytlin the Otter, Wubbzy, Daizy, Widget, Walden, Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa, come to Danville to spend the summer. *Phineas will guest star in The FT Squad Rides on the Magic School Bus, The FT Squad Goes to Jurassic Park ''and ''The FT Squad Goes to Monsters Inc. *Phineas has many friends in Danville, but one special friend is Isabella Garcia Shapiro, who has a secret crush on him. *Phineas will meet Tino, Ash, Timmy Turner, Barney and their Friends in Tino's Adventures of Phineas and Ferb. '' *Phineas has another special friend named Kyle Larman, who's new to Danville and very shy. Phineas treats Kyle very nicely and he often invites Kyle to his house if he wants to help him be more confident and courageous, or if Kyle's cousins are too busy. Phineas cares deeply for Kyle and sometimes treats him like another brother, something Kyle finds sweet and encouraging to his confidence. *Phineas and Ferb will join the team in ''Doraemon's Adventures of Mickey, Donald and Goofy in The Three Musketeers. *Phineas will make his first debut in remake of ''Winnie the Pooh and the Adventures in Babysitting (2016)'' and will be joining Winnie the Pooh and his friends on future adventur, along with Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Jeremy Johnson, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Baljeet, Buford, The Fireside Girls and Perry the Platypus. Gallery Phineas-as-a-kid-phineas-flynn-9014771-1024-768.jpg|Baby Phineas Phineas4.jpg|Phineas singing. Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Disney characters Category:HEROES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Disney heroes Category:Barney's Allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Brothers Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures Team Members Category:Disney Channel characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Preteens Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures Team Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Redheads Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:The Justice Acre Wood Brood Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (LegoKyle14) Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Characters who play the guitar Category:Characters who play music Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Jimmy Neutron’s Adventures allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Paw Patrol’s Adventures Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies